What Becomes of Us
by GantuShmantu
Summary: A Sequel to 'Confess to Me' by DawnofChaos! Usagi finds new struggles in learning to juggle college, the love of a longtime friend, and new foes determined to rewrite history and destroy the newfound happiness she clings to. Not to mention the disappearance of her former love...begging the question of whether or not the scouts will ever truly find peace.
1. Worth Living For

"Usagi..." Murmured the softened voice of a radiant, raven-haired girl who walked amongst the stars with an equally as stunning blonde.

"Mm?" She turned to face the woman with which she had been holding hands with all the way home.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Her question was delivered slowly, and with a hint of hesitation on the tip of her tongue as it danced around the syllables.

"Rei..." With her eyes gravitating towards those of her companion, she felt it almost impossible to stray from those embers of burgundy that could put any jewel to shame. "How long have you known me?"

"Far too long." She responded defensively, much to Usagi's delight.

"Then you should know that disagreeing with you is a specialty of mine." She began, smiling cheekily while tracing the tips of her fingers over Rei's hands gently.

The two of them had been intertwined for far longer than Rei had cared to admit, albeit because of circumstances that most would admit were incredible. Yet it had only been a matter of days since their relationship had changed into something else entirely, and amidst all the nervousness and worry was born a rejuvenation of the soul which left them somewhat fearful of what lie ahead. Usagi was never one to indulge in emotions or feelings towards other women, and neither had Rei, but the symmetry behind what they shared was just so natural that they paid no mind to it. When Usagi found herself longing for her touch or the warmth of her embrace, in much the same way that she was then, that sensation was something that made her feel at home. Days might pass, the sun might rise or set, and the earth may go on without their care or acknowledgement before they would let go and allow even the slightest bit of moonlight to slip between their two bodies. It was because together they were more then the some of their past, and they were optimistic enough to remain unbound by the future...as lovers forever immortal.

"Don't you dare!" Rei warned with an outstretched finger pointed her way as if it were a knife. This being her kneejerk reaction for any time that she would find herself at a moment of weakness, and with Usagi's hand brushing aside a piece of her bangs and tucking it behind her friend's ear.

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about..." Her lips flexed inward just before winking suggestively.

"You know what! You always do this! You act adorable and then you manage to make it impossible to hate you!" Rei shouted seconds before pushing her backwards for a bit of breathing room.

"Maybe I just want to hear you say it..." Usagi remarked antagonistically.

"I've already said it!" Rei's voice appeared stretched thin by her nagging.

"Well, maybe I need to hear it just one more time?" She insisted, resulting in a deeply placed sigh from Rei as she felt herself unable to deny her wishes the longer her orbs of baby blue watched over her.

"I love you." The distance seemed to melt away by the inch until the inevitable came to be, and their lips collided just the same as a wave cascades along the shoreline.

"No matter what happens, this is going to be the reason we always win." Usagi confessed as she placed her slender hand directly over her heart, taking Rei's hand and doing the same with hers. Now they each could feel the rhythm of one another's heart beating from the depths, and among the hundreds of feelings rushing into their heads at that moment that only word that made sense was... sincere. "Because we know what we're fighting for."


	2. What We Leave Behind

Rei and Usagi's decision to be a couple had not been kept secret for long, and for some it hadn't ever been one at all. They confessed to one another at the insistence of their supportive friends Minako and Makoto on a sun kissed day in the heart of an argument that had nearly driven them all apart. But before any of this was relevant Usagi had known one other real love of her life, and the delayed discovery of her most recent decision had left him speechless. The dark-haired youth known as Mamarou Chiba sat in the silence of his dormitory with his chin resting atop his hands, not even the soft knock at the door was enough to make him stir. His flat was merely one of the dozens of apartments across the buildings twelve floors, and momentarily the knocking would stop to reveal the familiar face of a tall blonde man coming into the room to stand by Mamarou's bedside.

"Are you alright? The man spoke with a level of concern for him, but all he could offer was an incredulous nod in agreement.

"I'm fine, Motoki. I just need to be alone, that's all." He reassured him with a weak smile before getting up from his bed and walking to the other side of the room and rifling through a small wooden desk in the corner.

"Are you taking up gardening?" He questioned suspiciously with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" He turned around to see that his flat mate had taken an interest in an immaculate rose which sat idly in a mason jar on the far left of his desk.

"The rose?" He concluded.

"Oh...no, not anymore." He spoke coldly while pulling something out from the desk and inspecting it closely for a brief second, obscuring it from Motoki's view with his back before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Alright, well if you change your mind I'll take us out and we'll get a few drinks." He offered graciously with an outstretched arm directed towards the window and the city at large. "Todays the big day, right?"

"Yeah..." Mamarou hadn't given much thought to the date in question, yet still here he remained alone on his birthday with a mountain of assignments to complete for his summer session.

"That's it, I'm getting ready, and we're getting out of here." He hurriedly replied. Motoki had bolted out of the room and back into his before he could muster a word in protest.

A deep vibration began coming from the inside of his pockets, forcing Mamarou to reveal that the item he had tried so hard to conceal was none other than his very own cell phone. With a simple button press the screen illuminated and brightly displayed an affectionate image of himself with an arm around the delicate form of Usagi herself. The emotions had been night and day, a natural glow was casting off from her face and she looked to be clinging to him just as much as he was to her. This was the picture from their second anniversary last September: the weather was just right that day and they had decided to take a walk downtown to a little shop that sold her all-time favorite takoyaki by the bucket. It was this same woman who was now calling him for a reason that he didn't care to speculate, and so he let it continue. A notification popped up after the sixth or seventh ring and the phone once again was silenced and placed back inside of the desk...hopefully an omen of good fortune and that without it he can enjoy his night away.

"Alright, how does conveyor belt sushi sound?" Motoki asked as the door swung open.

"Are you buying?" He exclaimed as he reached for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it." He protested.

 _Buzz...Buzz...Buzz_

The two of them exited the flat walking single file, Mamarou stopping just shy of the elevator to take notice of the tone and let that old sting of doubt and responsibility running through his veins guide him. Up until recently this is all he knew, and being someones knight in shining armor was a privilege that he took to heart with a fair amount of pride. Usagi had been an anchor that held him in place and now that she had found herself in the arms of another, his focus was in question and he wanted nothing more than to walk away. A lone chime sounded as the elevator doors opened up to him like a lovers inviting embrace, offering a way out of his predicament and into the cover of nightfall. As he wished it, he took the last few steps and made his way down to the ground floor, no longer a hero aspiring to do the right thing...but a free man.


	3. Ready When You Are

**Hello all! Thanks for reading and reviewing so far, as its been greatly appreciated. I'm currently in the process of moving so hopefully the update schedule will stay consistant. At least for the most part. This is an idea ive floated around for some time, but finally gave in to... breathing life to my own vision of what lies after "happily ever after."**

"Alright, ladies. I know that you might be a little rusty so tonight we are going to be sitting back and observing." Stated plainly and, strangely enough, mouthed by a small black feline postured regally beside two young women on a busy street corner.

"Luna, I don't think that's going to be necessary. We can handle this just fine, and if we find ourselves in a bind we can defend ourselves." Reassured one of the girls, tall and slender with a brown mane tied in place with a scrunchie an inch or so below her shoulders.

"Matoko, I'm doing this for your own safety. We are going to be doing this my way, and that is final. I don't know what id do if anything were to happen to the four of you." The furry creature confessed with a heaviness in her voice before taking a running leap and landing atop a trash can to better see her companions.

"Luna, we understand that after what happened you're scared to have us go back into the field. But we can do this. We need to do this. To prove ourselves to you." Proclaimed the second of the two women, blonde with hair tied in a ribbon but long enough to reach her waist.

"I trust you Minako, it's them I'm worried about." Luna continued whilst looking in all directions in hopes of spotting either of the two holdouts for their little meeting, without much success. "Where are those two..."

"I mean, this is Usagi we're talking about. She'd be late for her own birth if you didn't remind her before, during, and after. Why don't we just take a look from far away, check it out, and be twice as careful?" The brunette offered eagerly, causing a grunt of disappointment from Luna.

Both the brunette and the blonde alike were dressed in a fashion that stood out like a elephant on a bullet train: with a color-coded sailor themed outfit that came complete with a top with bows just below the neck, silky smooth white gloves nearly running up to the elbow, and brightly colored boots running halfway up to their knees. The bull-headed and tomboyish brunette adorned in an earthy green while the calm and collected Minako wore a faded orange. It hadn't been their first time having to run face first into the potential for danger and risk their safety to keep the streets of Tokyo safe, but they had now been scarred with the knowledge of what costs come with such a task. Now the dreams of grandeur were brought down to a matter of facts and the four of them, what remained, had to pick up the pieces and do what they could not to wallow in a vicious cycle of negativity because of their past missteps. It was because of such that they had gone a full six months without investigating into matters of the unknown, and left the world to slowly think of their presence as a hoax or even a publicity stunt for some kind of television show. And in that time they took what time they needed and lived their lives as normal teenagers would, Luna remarking on just how far they had come since first awakening them to their potential...sadly also coming to terms with the more rational obligations that would soon get in the way of their training.

"Hey! What about Ami? She's not here either!" Matoko pleaded.

"She is on a different assignment, tonight." Luna replied, slightly peeved.

"Lucky..." She whispered underneath her breath.

"Come on, she probably just has her face burried in a book." Minako told her with a friendly chuckle.

"Blech..." She spat with disgust at the thought of schoolwork.

Luna said nothing and would remain as such until the other members of the group arrived, nearly thirty minutes later with a firm lecture from all three of them. But what they hadnt noticed was the sly grin she tucked away beneath her fur as they so greatly underestimated their teammate.

 _If only they knew_...


	4. In the Field

_Earlier That Day..._

"Now, Ami. It is important that you do not get distracted, and keep a close watch on your target." Luna was sitting beside the spectacled, blue-haired beauty on the train heading into a downtown restaurant district amidst the hustle of midday traffic.

"Alright, Luna. I wont let you down!" She declared with her right hand balled up into a fist. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"The Sailor Scouts are needed now more than ever...but they are going to need backup. I need you to convince Tuxedo Mask to rejoin the fight and come to our aid...if need be." She briefed, mostly talking in a hushed voice as more people were getting on with each passing stop.

"I...don't think that is really my specialty, Luna. Maybe one of the other scouts would be better with...emotions?" Ami confessed with a tinge of red sinking into the depths of her cheeks.

"That is precisely why you are the best woman for the job, Ami! I need you to not be affected by the fallout of Mamarou and Usagi's relationship, and he cannot know that this is why you're there. There's too much at stake! Just pretend that you are running in to him unintentionally...and don't blow your cover." She further added.

"Luna...you're asking me betray the trust of a friend?" She took the opportunity and at the next stop exited the bus and made her way down the strip with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Something foul is coming, Ami..." She rubbed against her leg pleadingly.

"Where would I even begin to look?" She thought aloud. "Last I heard he was living in a college dorm."

"I know where he'll be tonight." She told Ami calmly.

"Okay, Luna. If you say so." Taking the oblong shaped item out from an oversized messenger bag adorned with bubble pattern, letting the harshly angled daylight shine on the piece and reflect the heavenly blue glow.

"Luna...how do you...?" She asked incredulously.

"Ami, do you know that all things are made up of energy?" She questioned.

"Yes, I do." She nodded in agreement.

"Then you would also know that energy will always leave traces behind..." She trailed on whilst bolting full speed ahead across the street and down a dimly lit alleyway between a manga stand and an all-you-can-eat sushi place. "Now, take out your transformation pen, but don't transform."

"Alright, Luna. If you say so." She nodded and did as she asked without question. Slung over her shoulder had been an oversized messenger bag with a pattern of bubbles on the front and back, and from within it she pulled out an item of an oblong, rectangular shape. The harshly reflected glow of daylight cast on the item and let its deep blue prominence shimmer in her soft, pale hands.

"Now, hold up as high as you can and repeat after me. Illuminate!" She instructed, a split second after Ami did as she was told and raised the item as high as she could with both hands grasped firmly around it.

"Illuminate!" With the last syllable leaving her lips, she noticed a large body of light rising up from the piece and amassing into a ball of light that grew more intense with each passing second. "What are we looking for?"

"Look past the light, Ami. What do you see?" Luna explained.

"I...I...I see..." Beyond the light of the orb there were darkened shadows and reflections that she only now understood as not having been there previously, and as she focused on them Ami could tell that they were blackened handprints. And further still, shades that she first noticed began to dance around in between the illumination of the light, slowly moving notice of either herself or the attention it was getting.

"Ami! Turn it off! Now!" Luna pleaded, but to Ami the voice seemed distant and faint as her legs began to buckle at the immense amount of pressure being given off by the creatures. A buffeting sound reverberated throughout her ears and brought with them a deafening ring soon after, and it wasn't long before she would be cupping her ears in a vain attempt to shield her from the attack. In moments, the noise became routine and the discomfort subsided to let her hear something distinct coming in through the commotion of this most unusual experience. At first she had assumed it was the voice of Luna trying to call her back to her senses, but in much the same way as her furry companion had faded from her sight a new figure appeared within hers. Far less of a solid shape then anything she had seen thus far, but yet this gave off an entirely opposite vibe from the first two opposing forces...and it was calling out to her.

 _Hey...over here...i want to show you something..._

 _You can control it...turn it off...if you so desire..._

 _Just...let...go..._

The energy continued to feed off of itself until it reached a point of critical mass just before gradually slowing to a halt. Ami relaxed her eyelids as she did a full spin to take full view of her surroundings, the alleyway returned to the way it was save for the change in the sky above. The faint twinkle of a collection of stars were cast along the backdrop of the void above, and in what had seemed like a few minutes would turn out to have been an entire afternoon and evening gone by in an instant. Somewhat confused and disoriented, she left the alleyway to look for Luna and reground herself in what exactly had just happened only to find her eyes come across a familiar face entering the sushi bar nearest to her. The person was, of course, Mamarou Chiba himself.

"That can't be a coincidence..."Ami whispered as he entered the restaurant, seemingly unaware of the attention.


	5. Common Ground

Mamouru entered the establishment with the likes of his blonde friend following shortly behind him, scanning the room just before snagging a few counter seats nearest to the sushi chef. They waited patiently as the man finished preparing a salmon roll and once completed he glanced up at them with an energetic grin. He had an overtly animated way of moving and speaking, much like a salesman would need to rope in a customer and convince them to buy just about anything. Motoki told the man that they would be interested in the special, and he quickly went to work prepping a sampler platter with just about everything on it that a famished college student could ask for. And with this the two bachelors were left to the silence, save for the background noise of distant chatter from the rest of the patrons around them. Mamouru was the first to speak up and try to initiate a bit of conversation, feeling the walls closing in the longer he had to absorb the room around him. Not all, but most of the other people around him seemed to be smiling and laughing with a sense of livelihood about their lives and he couldn't help but feel out of place.

"How've you been, anyways?" He wondered while taking a sip from his glass, and nearly coughing a bit as the sake sank down into his throat, leaving behind a sour aftertaste on the tip of his tongue.

"Classes have been taking up a lot of my time, and i'm almost always behind these days...never have enough time to commit and get it all done." He admitted as their assortment of sushi arrived on two separate plates, artfully decorated with a dozen pieces on each. "What about you? What's your major, again?"

"Undeclared...although I'm leaning more towards psychology." He answered while nearly inhaling a piece of sushi and swallowing it whole. "You know...I appreciate this, but you don't have to do this."

"Oh, I know. That's why I did it anyway, to keep that pathetic look off your face." Motoki quipped, forcing a frown to mimic his own in a mocking fashion.

"Oh no..." Mamouru said aloud as he noticed the blue head of hair walking in through the door, his suspicion immediately peaked as he noticed her take a seat as far away from him as possible despite the abundance of open seats.

"What? Motoki asked, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

"It's Ami. Turn around, the girl with the blue hair at the other table." He instructed, motioning with his head in her direction.

"You're avoiding her friends, now?" He questioned. "You cant just run away from this break-up for the rest of your life, you know?"

"I'm not, alright? It's like they're following me, you know?" He pleaded with him, but by the look in his eyes he wasn't buying the excuse.

"Yeah, sure. Go over there, and talk to her like an adult." He commanded with his pointer finger flexed toward her, and it only took seconds for Mamouru to nearly leap out of his seat to keep him from making a scene.

"One sec..." Having taken a few steps forward, he turned back around and reached over to grab a pair of glasses and place them into his hand like a mother cradling her young. Bringing the first of them to his lips with a quivering reluctance, he let the clear liquid crawl down his throat and hungrily did the same with the second seconds after. "Now...i'll go."

He let the last of the burn subside before shuffling about with each step in the direction of the table, Ami still sat alone with her face mostly obscured by a leather-bound menu. This detail alone served to alleviate the tension as he made a stealthy approach and took the time to look her over further, noticing something about her that seemed a bit off. Much like how he had felt left out amongst the sea of couples, she too was alone but her body language appeared nervous and almost like she was expecting someone. The few times she had turned away from the menu and let her fair, pale face become visible showed him that she wasn't looking to the entrance but instead looking in the direction he had just come from.

"Ami?" He spoke up once he had been just a dozen feet from her, she jolted a bit at the sudden mention of her name.

"Mamouru..." She acknowledged him with a cordial smile, not seeming too casual.

"What...uh...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just getting something to eat, same as you." She answered, almost too quick to respond.

"Yeah, the mabu tofu is great here. I just never expected to see you in a place like this, it's not exactly your style." He admitted while placing one hand on his hip.

"Just looking for a change of scenery..." She was fiddling with her hands as she spoke.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" He offered. To which she politely cleared a few of her personal belongings to the side before motioned him to take the seat to the right of her. "I'm sorry about the way things turned out. I'm sure it might have been a bit awkward for all of you."

"Mamo...things happened, I don't blame you for what happened between you and Usagi. We were just worried about you. You stopped talking to us, and we never heard from "you know who" either." Her reference making him turn away from her sight at the thought.

"Tuxedo Mask isn't who I am anymore..." He whispered.

"Mamouru...self doubt, pity, it's not going to bring you peace. You can't keep asking forgiveness for the past from the present. It's not how this works." She reassured him with a caring smile and a soft pat on the back. "I don't want to keep talking about something that we can't change.

"Alright, then answer something for me...why are you really here?" He demanded with his eyes centered on her and her alone.

"Mamo...do you want to get out of here?"


	6. The One Who Was Always There

_One hour before sunset...half a mile from Love Hotel Hill, Tokyo's Hotel and lodging district..._

Rei and Usagi had found themselves running terribly behind schedule, and yet for as much as they walked it didn't seem like they had managed to get any closer then they were an hour ago. The location wasn't a usual spot for them to meet, and nor would she had ever purposely choose to do so given the toxic reputation for crime and undesirables associated with the district in general. As the name alone suggested, they were heading towards a hotbed of "love hotels" that would often attract all of the wrong attention from drug dealers and prostitutes alike. But despite their uneasiness, Luna had promised them that the scouts were needed and that it was their duty to be called back into action to investigate on the spot, and suddenly their past foes seemed tame by comparison. At the end of the street they were currently on, Rei made a note of the name listed on the sign and found her eyes sinking back into her back in confusion and disbelief.

"That doesn't make any sense..." She exhaled in frustration before looking over at Usagi.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. "It has to be just a few blocks down, right?"

"Usa...we've passed this street already. Twice, at least." She pleaded knowing just how odd that might sound.

"No, that cant be. The last block was...um...oh god no." She said to herself realizing just how real her words were becoming and that the world outside of their immediate surroundings seemed to blur and show nothing but a mirror image of each other. "Wait...that arcade wasn't here before."

"Arcade...here?" She mouthed in shock.

"Maybe at least we can go inside and ask if they've seen anything weird?" She replied while walking towards the dimly lit sign that pointed to a faded, red door leading into an aged and weathered building. "Rei, come on, unless you have any better ideas?"

"We could just wait and ask someone for directions?" She offered.

"Rei, if you haven't noticed, this street is deserted, and we haven't seen a soul for almost an hour." She explained.

"Wow, I cant believe you're actually making sense and like...taking charge." She finished with a strange feeling coming over her as she took in this unknown side of Usagi that she hadn't ever seen before.

"Well, maybe I just learned from a good teacher." She answered back with the tip of her tongue parting her lips to mock her as she pressed forward and through the doorway.

"Usagi! Wait! You idiot, don't go into somewhere dangerous alone!" She scolded her with a grunt, picking up pace to follow her and enter the arcade behind her.

A lone neon sign cast enough light to shine off the glass pains of a nicked and scratched prize counter at the end of the room. To the left of it stood a black curtain that obscured the hallway behind it, where a brooding figure stood with the outline of its feet visible just beneath it. Various game cabinets lie in a hollow and lifeless state like a sea of coffins standing upright, bathing in a thick film of dust that covered their monitors. The entire place remained in silence as the two of them walked across the faded tile floor as the heels of their shoes tapped in unison like a metronome.

"Hello?" Usagi called out into the loneliness of the room. "Is anyone here? We're a little lost and just need some directions to Love Hotel Hill..."

"Usa...I don't think anyone's here. I don't think anyone's been here for a long time." Rei explained.

"Someone as young as you should have no business going to such a place..." A deep, silky voice came from the backroom and within seconds the pale likeness of a man in his mid twenties presented himself behind the counter. His posture and demeanor made it seem as though it was business as usual, and he centered his eyes on Rei as he placed his palms directly onto the weathered glass.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here..." Rei admitted to the man while taking a step back. "My friend here was just trying to find our friends, we're supposed to be meeting them."

"Yeah, what she said..." Usagi agreed with a nod.

"I see..." He begin with his voice coming to a sort of whistled whisper. "And what might you and your friends be up to?"

"Listen, creep! Are you going to help us or not?" She spat defensively with a clenched fist.

"Of course...just exit out the door you came. I'd do it sooner rather than later, though. I'm very busy." He lazily pointed towards the entrance and motioned for them to leave, taking the other hand and snapping his thumb and pointer finger together. As soon as he had done that, seemingly in the blink of an eye, the entire room shifted and willed itself back to working order as the machines and lights all came to life at once. "Sorry...the lighting is a bit expensive around here. If you'd like, have some fun on the house? The photo booth in the back is set to free-play."

"N-No thanks...we'll just be going now." Rei stammered with Usagi's hand held tightly within hers.

"Rei...come on, can't we just a quick photo together? It'll be cute and then we can put it up on the fridge!" She chirped with a newfound enthusiasm as she freed herself from Rei's grasp and grabbed ahold of her arm with both hands.

"This is not the time, Usagi." She scolded her, although the look of pure desperation on her face was a battle she knew she couldn't win. "Alright, we'll just check it out for a second."

Rei had a split second to react before the heaving tug from Usagi's grip sent her towards the other side of the arcade at record speed. She was left in a state of awe at the absolute joy that was displayed across her face as she pulled her without fail, a shiver crawled up Rei's spine as they reached the cream-colored cabinet with openings on either side covered by navy blue curtains. They pulled back the cloth and took in the full extent of the musty aroma within and took a seat on a wooden stool that extended downward from the inner wall.

"Ugh, I think I have a splinter!" Complained the black-haired beauty just as a warm pair of lips planted themselves against her cheek taking her by surprise.

*click*


	7. The Gang's All Here

"I've been told I'm a good listener, you know." Ami offered as she walked through the doorway of the sushi bar as Mamarou stayed behind her to hold it open for the next few people who needed it.

"Well, I've never really been that kind of guy. I've always been the sort of person who was always trying to be the hero, saving the damsel in distress and running off with her into the sunset. But...I'm not sure if it was everything I wanted it to be." He confessed while walking down the sidewalk alongside her.

"You don't really mean that..." She stated while keeping her eyes on him.

"I tried to do everything in my power to make it work, and then for the longest time I figured that the issue was me...when maybe we were just two people who needed each other because we let ourselves fill those roles." He spoke with his head mostly staying fixated on the ground.

"Mamo...you're talking about Nightingale Syndrome." She countered.

"Yeah, psychology class...first semester." He told her with a chuckle.

"Fourth grade..." She responded confidently, causing him to raise his brow in amusement.

"Why don't you ever date, Ami? The seem like a bright young woman, I don't see why any man wouldn't be glad just to know you." He complimented her, causing her to stop in her tracks and grow eerily quiet.

"Being smart isn't all people make it out to be, Mamarou. Sometimes being as young as I am and as smart as I am, knowing something but not having anyone believe you or trust you to know what's best, having that pressure on you can be a nightmare." Her eyes began to grow glossy by the end of it and she continued a good fifteen feet before he grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Ami...it sounds like there's a bit more to that story than you tell me?" He hypothesized with a look of concern.

"I guess you'd have to stick around long enough to know for sure." Ami smiled before noticing that her friend's eyes were now drawn elsewhere.

On the opposite side of the road on which they were traveling stood the familiar faces of a blonde and a brunette, giving him pause and forcing him to quickly let go of her arm. The pained expression on her face was something that he understood all too well, and knew that for some the sins of the past are often pest dealt with in the isolation of the mind. For a second he had the urge to keep his hand where it had been, but it was fleeting and he knew better then to extend help to those who haven't asked for it. He simply wished to show her that she wasn't alone. Taking the first chance they could, the pair of them crossed the street and called over to them with a waves and a warm smile coming from the matte black pelt of a cat who until now had blended in with the oncoming darkness.

"Venus, Jupiter, good to see you. Luna, I hope you doing well." He gestured with a brief nod towards the black feline who was now rubbing against his leg.

"What are you two doing down here? Luna said you were on a special assignment?" Makoto questioned.

"I was just getting something to eat and I ran into Mamarou...we were just catching up. Have any of you seen Rei or Usagi?" She wondered.

"No, no doubt they're still clinging to each other, though." Minako joked.

"Girls, it's not your place to judge, do you understand?" Luna scolded them with a glare.

"Yes, Luna!" The two said in unison.

"Now that the two of you are here..." She began with a flick of her tail towards a dimly lit hotel a half a block up the road. "We can finally take a look inside and investigate!"

"Wow, wow, wow! I didn't volunteer to play hero. I'm sorry Luna, but I'm going to pass for once." He knew the answer wouldn't be one the creature approved of, and her disappointed sigh only acted as salt in the wound.

"Mamarou...i'm not asking you to do this for her...i'm asking you to do this for us." She pleaded with him as he bit his lip while turning his focus to the building.

"I'm going to regret this..." He bickered underneath his breath.


End file.
